


gravity won't stop us from taking off

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Background/Referenced Amilyn/Leia, Body Calligraphy, Companionable Snark, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Kylo Ren, First Kiss, First Time, Mild Praise Kink, Minor Angst, Outdoor Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, kylo ren avoided aunt amilyn's sex ed lectures but is gonna get them from rey anyway, kylo ren cries during sex in all incarnations, porn with calligraphy lessons and feelings that may or may not count as plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Several years into Breha Solo's post-war exile, her calligraphy lessons with a visiting Rey take an interesting turn.(into porn. they take a turn into porn. what, you saw the tags, didn't you?)





	gravity won't stop us from taking off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/gifts).



> title from little dragon, 'gravity'
> 
> i was never going to pass up the combination of a calligraphy prompt and a willingness to accept reylo femslash tbh. that being said, there may be a companion piece to this later, because i did not expect how difficult it would be to write these two being _soft_ with each other.

"You're doing it wrong."

Rey sets her pen down with deliberate care and raises her eyebrows. "Doing _what_ wrong, Breha? You're not even looking."

Breha rolls over with a smirk and taps the paper between them. "Fine, I guessed. But the post on your _esk_ is too long and your _besh_ is connected where it shouldn't — _what_." Her smirk dissolves into a scowl at the gleam in Rey's eyes.

"You know what you said," Rey says primly, with the most affected look of innocence she can manage.

Breha narrows her eyes and sighs. "Two days every four months you get with me, and you're going to spend them making bad jokes?"

"Well," Rey draws the word out suggestively, resting her hand on Breha's knee. "There's not much else to do on this island. What do you suggest?"

Breha's staring at Rey's hand on her knee as if she's never seen a human hand before, and for a moment Rey wonders if she's pushed her teasing, this ... _thing_ that's been coiled tight between them since even before they made a kind of peace, too far. She holds her breath, waiting, wishing she was brave enough to slide her hand up Breha's thigh.

Finally, Breha sighs again, and the moment snaps. "You, um. Maybe we should go back to alphabet practise. Maybe if you were more familiar with the individual letters the calligraphy would be easier."

Rey groans, thinking of the pages and pages she had filled with shaky Aurebesh script the last time she had visited. "I know my alphabet. I want to save the paper for real things." For Breha's things, really — Rey will never forget the flush of victory she felt the first time Breha had given her a letter to take back to Leia. But she knows better than to say so out loud.

"I have a better idea." Breha crawls around the low table to join Rey on her pile of blankets instead. She picks up Rey's hand, gently, like after four years of exile she's still surprised she's allowed to touch. "Can I?"

"'Course," Rey says, eyes never once moving from their joined hands. She watches as Breha's index finger carefully traces a path over the back of her hand from wrist to knuckle and back down at an angle.

Rey swallows hard. " _Resh_ ," she manages before Breha can ask. "But it's sideways."

"Picky." Breha moves behind her, and Rey tries very hard to focus on something other than how close their bodies are. The feeling of Breha's fingertip on her skin isn't making matters easier. "And this one?"

A more complicated one. Rey bites her lip, tries to steady her breathing. "E-esk?"

"Yeah." She can feel Breha's pleased smile ghosting against the back of her neck, and suppresses a shiver.

 _Focus_. Rey looks at the back of her hand, so intently her vision starts to swim.

"And?"

Rey blinks. "Um. Vev?"

She's wrong, she knows it before Breha sighs and drops her forehead to Rey's shoulder. "I thought you said you knew your alphabet."

"I do!" Rey protests, anxious to soothe her disappointment. "You're just ..." _distracting_ , she thinks, but if she says it, Breha might stop, and as much as she's being driven to distraction now, the thought of Breha stopping is worse. "It's different when I can't see the letter once you've ... you know."

"Hmm." Breha draws back for a moment while she considers that, and Rey isn't sure whether she's grateful. Before she can decide, though, Breha stretches over her, grabs a pot of ink and a brush off the table. "I have another idea. Roll up your sleeves."

"Roll up my —" Rey turns around as best as she can without knocking over the table, and realises a moment too late that movement puts her almost entirely in Breha's lap. "Um. Hi."

"Hi." Breha's mouth trembles in one of her expressions that so desperately wants to be a smile, and for the first time in four years, with the sound of the ocean and the scent of Breha's salt-damp hair all around her, Rey gives in to the desire to kiss the look off her face.

Breha squeaks in surprise, flailing momentarily as she tries to set ink and brush down safely, and then she freezes as if she has no idea what to do with her hands. Rey doesn't care in the moment, just cups Breha's face in her palms and puts all her focus — so scattered a moment before, now pinpoint-bright on the feeling of Breha's wind-chapped lips under own — into trying to communicate how glad she is she's finally able to do this.

Rey pulls back when she realises Breha isn't responding. She bites her lip, searching the other woman's face. Breha's eyes are shut, her breathing heavy and her cheeks pink. She doesn't _look_ unhappy, but ... "Was that — I'm sorry, I thought — we've always —"

Breha reaches up to touch her lips with a shaking hand. "You feel it too," she whispers, awed.

"Since the cave," Rey admits, relieved.

"Since you nearly killed me in the forest," Breha says dreamily.

Rey takes her hand, laces their fingers together. "That's a funny night to want to remember." Her own memories of the forest are blurring with time, wiped away by the whirling snow. Everything but Breha's eyes, staring up at her like something she'd never dared to dream of.

"I remember it better than you remember your Aurebesh," Breha says, and suddenly she's pulled her hand back, and Rey is left feeling unanchored and bereft the way only Breha can leave her. Now that she knows what kissing Breha is like she thinks maybe that's the only thing she wants to do for the rest of her life, and yet Breha's picking up her ink and brush again, gesturing for Rey to pull up her sleeves and turn around.

"Wait," Rey says, wondering if she sounds as confused as she feels, "What about —?"

Breha leans forward a presses a hesitant kiss to the corner of Rey's mouth, and the knot of fear she hadn't quite realised was trying to strangle her loosens somewhat. "Please, Rey?" she asks. "I want to do one thing first." Her face is soft and open, a new look, one Rey knows she's fought hard for over the years, and Rey thinks, not for the first time, that Breha Organa-Solo is going to be her death.

Rey pulls up her sleeves, baring her arms to Ahch-To's slight breeze and Breha's appreciative gaze, and lets her eyes linger on the other woman's face. Wanting her isn't new, but knowing that she's _allowed_ to want — that her wanting is returned — is. "Do I have to turn around?"

Breha nods, but says, "Please?" again anyway, so tremulously that Rey thinks she could probably push back and win. But she takes a deep breath and turns around, lets Breha settle her legs on either side of Rey's hips and brace her elbow in a hand. Wonders if she might die of this before she gets a chance to kiss Breha again.

"Close your eyes," Breha murmurs against her ear, and Rey shivers and does so a moment before she feels Breha's inked brush touch her forearm.

The heat of Breha's body pressed against her back is a shocking contrast to the cold of the ink as Breha paints it down her arm. "No peeking," Breha says sharply. As if Rey would. As if Rey is _capable_ of moving in this moment, with Breha's arm around her waist and sensation drowning her on all sides.

"Besh," Rey says with as much confidence as she can muster.

"Mm." The brush dips back to her skin, two quick stokes.

"Resh." Breha says nothing, just moves on to the next letter, and Rey assumes that means she was right. "Esk." Even with her eyes shut, Breha was right, she _can_ visualise the letters better like this. Three more lines. and, "Herf," Rey says, breath catching in her throat as she realises what the word must be.

"Breha," she declares, before she's felt more than the first half of the aurek take shape on the inside of her wrist. She waits until the letter is done to open her eyes and turn around. "Your name?" She's vaguely uncertain how she's still managing words.

Breha ducks her head, but not so quickly that Rey can't see her blush. "I trust you with it," she mumbles. "Just you," and Rey can't stop the smile that spreads across her face, thinks her heartbeat might be loud enough to drown out the ocean below them.

"What was that?" She tries for light, but her voice cracks on the words.

"You know what I said," Breha snaps, but then her tone softens. "Just you."

Rey reaches out and tips her chin up so she can see Breha's face, flushed but defiant. "Thank you," she says, knowing even as she speaks that the words are only the very beginning of what she wants to say. "Breha, I —"

But Breha leans forward and kisses her, swallows the rest of the words whole as she wraps her arms around Rey, and Rey melts into her embrace, so profoundly that she loses her balance and topples onto her back on the blankets, pulling Breha down with her.

"Oh," Breha says softly, her eyes sparkling. "This is new." Rey knows her well enough by now that she can detect the thin current of uncertainty underlying the desire in her voice.

"All of this is," Rey says, shifting just enough that Breha's leg is tight between her own, that she can feel the heat of the Breha's sex against her thigh. "Kiss me again?"

"Mhm." Breha dips her head to recapture Rey's lips. The kiss is deeper, messier — an unpractised, wholly devotional plea, and Rey moans as she opens her mouth for Breha's tongue, reaches up to tangle her hands in the curls at the nape of her neck.

 _Like kissing light_ , Rey has time to think, before Breha tilts her head just the wrong way and Rey ends up with a mouthful of her hair.

"Breha — hair, back, back," Rey gasps, and Breha sits up and back straddling Rey's waist reluctantly.

"Sorry," she mutters, cheeks flaming pink once more as she desperately avoids eye contact with Rey as she parts her hair and starts weaving a simple four-strand braid.

"It's alright," Rey says, lacing her fingers together behind her head. Getting to see Breha like this, pink-cheeked with kiss-swollen lips, backlit by the setting sun, would make up for kisses a hundred times worse. "What, no fancy Alderaanian braids for first kisses?"

Breha's fingers still in her hair as she turns even pinker, and Rey winces, wondering if she'd just made a completely off-base assumption. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply —"

"No," Breha laughs and returns to braiding. "I mean, there are, but my mother didn't go into details, and if I'd asked Amilyn I would have gotten ... too many details." She laughs, and Rey, who has heard quite a few of Amilyn's stories since the war ended, joins in, relieved. "As for the _first_ ..." she ties off the end of her braid, "well, I didn't realise it was that obvious."

"I didn't mean they were bad kisses," Rey clarifies quickly, reaching up to tug Breha back now that her hair's safely out of the way. She would be content to do nothing more than kiss her, she thinks, as Breha's lips find her own again, even knowing that they only have one more day before Rey has to leave again for months.

But Breha's hands are wandering, as much as they can when the two of them are pressed so closely together, and Rey whimpers into their kiss as as her questing fingers find and pinch a nipple. "I like that noise," Breha smiles. She slides down Rey's body, ignoring her whine of protest in favour of leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, over the exposed top of her chest. Rey thinks dimly that she should take off her tunic, but that would involve dislodging Breha and losing the lovely warmth of her mouth, and Rey thinks she would rather die.

"You're going to — _oh_ — mess up the ink," Rey gasps as Breha's hands slide down her arms to circle Rey's wrists as she mouths at her stomach.

"Then I'll do it again," she murmurs into Rey's tunic. Rey thinks of the sweet torture of — Force, had it really only been minutes ago? — of having Breha pressed entirely against her but of not being able to touch _like this_ and bites down on her fist to stifle a groan.

"Later," Rey says firmly. She expects a response, another one of Breha's joking threats, but is met instead with silence. "Breha?" She opens her eyes and looks down to see Breha frozen with her nose pressed into the crease of Rey's thigh. "Breha? What's wrong?"

"I don't know how," she whispers. "Rey, I'm sorry, I've never —"

First kiss. First _everything_. She reaches down to stroke Breha's cheek. "It's okay. Do you still want this?"

Breha nods. Rey tugs her gently back up so they're at eye level. "I'll show you, okay?" Rey had never been ashamed of her grand total of two partners, but now she feels the responsibility of her experience in a way she hasn't felt before. "We'll figure it out together, yeah?"

Breha gives a watery laugh. "Can't be harder than ending a war."

"Yeah," Rey grins. "Something like that." She rolls them over, and sets to mapping Breha's neck with kisses. She can taste the salt of tears, and Breha whimpers when she sits up.

"I'm sorry, I —"

"Breha," she says softly. "be quiet."

Breha falls silent as swiftly as if Rey had put all the power of the Force behind her words; so swiftly that Rey wonders for an awful moment if she _had_ without realising it. "Hey. You okay?"

Breha smiles up at her, her eyes luminous with tears, and nods, bringing her hands up to rest at Rey's waist. And, oh, Rey thinks, memories of silent night shared in the village's small huts coming back with a startling clarity, "You don't wanna talk, do you?"

Breha shakes her head frantically, giving her answer so quickly she seems to have almost surprised herself. Rey can feel the tension draining from her body, Breha finally relaxing in response to a permission neither of them had fully realised she was waiting for.

"Okay," Rey murmurs, the word coming out in a breath of relief. She slides backwards off Breha's stomach, nudges her legs apart enough that she can lie between them, and rubs soothing circles into her thighs. "Okay, good girl, you just stay right there and don't say a word, and then ..."

She trails off. She's seen enough holos with Rose to know how that sentence would _usually_ end, but it feels wrong to say it somehow, with Breha so quiet and suddenly vulnerable staring down at her through the veil of her eyelashes. So instead Rey hooks her fingers in the waistband of Breha's leggings and asks again, "Okay?"

Breha lifts her hips off the blanket in silent answer, reaches down to help Rey pull her leggings and underwear down to tangle around her ankles.

"Beautiful," Rey murmurs, brushing her fingers through Breha's glistening curls, and frowns as Breha makes a disbelieving noise. "You are." It's an old fight of theirs, but Rey persists with the small affirmations. She dips her fingers lower, ghosting over Breha's clit, and Breha's whole body jerks. "Too much?"

Breha shakes her head, eyes wide, and Rey suddenly realises a potential problem with _don't say a word_. "Tell me if something I do is too much, okay? With words. Can you do that?"

"If you use your mouth on — on me," she gasps. "Rey, please."

"That's not ..." Rey starts, and one of Amilyn's lectures on _proper communication and negotiation_ is on the tip of her tongue, but it seems much less relevant than it should be in the face of the naked desperation in Breha's eyes. She sighs, doing her best to ignore the ache building between her own thighs. "We're going to have a very long conversation about this later, but yes, I will, if you promise."

Breha whines, bringing a hand up to play with her breasts, and Rey thinks that's as much of an answer as she's going to get. She slides her fingers lower, and, _Force_ Breha's wetter than Rey had expected, spreading her legs further as Rey teases her entrance with a fingertip.

"Good girl," Rey smiles, kisses her inner thigh tantalisingly close to where Breha wants her.

" _Rey_."

Rey smothers a laugh in Breha's thigh before giving in, licking a long stripe up Breha's cunt and closing her lips over her clit. She could drown in the taste of her, she thinks, but before that train of thought can go any further Breha's coming hard, shuddering under Rey's mouth as her thighs clamp around her head. Rey smiles, working a hand back up under her chin to stroke Breha through her orgasm.

Breha flops boneless down to the ground, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks as Rey kneels back up, wiping her fingers and chin on a corner of the blanket. "You good?" she asks, at the same time as Breha says, "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Rey raises an eyebrow, crawling back up the blanket so she can lie next Breha and drape an arm over her waist.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to ... you know," she waves her hand in a vague gesture, "so soon."

Rey smirks. "I'll take it as compliment for now." She's already making a mental note that the promised conversation about communication might be even longer than she had thought. "But we'll work on it."

"I want ... to do that for you," Breha says slowly. "Will you teach me?"

Rey presses a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Of course."

They have, after all, the rest of the night, and all of tomorrow. After that is a problem for the future.


End file.
